Stereoscopic or three-dimensional (“3D”) movies, video games, and other video content have become increasingly popular as digital imaging technologies have evolved. Typical 3D imaging techniques involve displaying separate images intended for the left and right eyes. By viewing the images through glasses configured to allow the left image to be perceived by only the left eye and the right image to be perceived by only the right eye, a viewer is able to see a single composite 3D image.
Specially designed 3D televisions capable of displaying 3D video content and intended for the home market have been recently introduced. However, consumers have been slow to purchase 3D televisions because of their relatively high price points compared to traditional two-dimensional (“2D”) televisions and because of a lack of available 3D television programming. Content providers, on the other hand, have been hesitant to invest in the production of 3D television programming because of the lack of widespread consumer adoption of 3D televisions.